


Stay the Knight

by brokenpromisesandhope



Series: Ghetto Knight in Shining Armor [3]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Butt Plugs, Crossdressing, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub Undertones, First Date, Fluff, M/M, Masturbation, Miscommunication, Phone Sex, Praise Kink, Public Sex, Slight feminization, Smut, Teasing, There's a ridiculous amount of smut, make out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-20
Updated: 2014-07-20
Packaged: 2018-02-09 15:26:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1988028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brokenpromisesandhope/pseuds/brokenpromisesandhope
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ian and Mickey finally talk.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stay the Knight

**Author's Note:**

> I know I left you with a cliff hanger and I finally finished! This is legit it you guys, no pressuring me for any more. (; I really hope this lived up to some expectations!  
> Thank you to the lovely Iansassagher for beta'ing (:  
> Comment or kudos please!!!  
> Xx  
> T  
> Ps: this title is bullshit

Mickey feels a rush of embarrassment and anger. Who the fuck does this kid think he is going through his phone?  
"I mean there's lots of stuff on here. If I wasn't interested in you before, I certainly am now."  
He can hear Ian move the phone away from his ear and put it on speaker phone.  
"There's a ton of pictures of this old guy. He's not even cute Mick, you could do better." He clucks his tongue, "You stepping out on me Mickey?" He teases, even though there's an underlying firm tone to his voice.  
"No, it's just, some perv that's always trying to look through my sisters window. She sends them to me so I'll know what face to look for before I just start beating the shit out of people."  
Ian chuckles and then makes a soft noise,  
"So I see your chivalrous duties do not just extend to me."  
"I've gotta spread the charm around." Mickey says, nibbling his lower lip. 

"What else do we have here? You take really adorable selfies." He laughs and Mickey feels his ears burning. "Even when you don't have your little partner. Who's baby is that anyway? You didn't get a girl pregnant during your 'I'm straight as a circle phase' did you?"  
"No asshole I didn't. It's my nephew, Carter."  
"He's beautiful. Just like his uncle."  
"More like his mama." Mickey mumbles, rubbing at the back of his neck. 

Ian laughs and Mickey can hear him clicking through the pictures, it's obvious that he's already scrolled through them all, because he stops abruptly when he finds what he was looking for.  
"Is this your sister? Black hair, bangs and nose ring? Ridiculous cleavage? "  
Mickey grumbles, "Yes."  
"Okay, 100% homo and all but she is smoking hot."  
Mickey laughs af the sheer ridiculousness of that sentence.  
"Great Mandy'll be thrilled, corrupting the gays now."  
"Oh she's not corrupting me. I'm not ready to give your sweet ass up yet. I'm just commenting."  
"Mhm, commenting." Mickey rolls his eyes. 

"Alright getting off the topic of your totally bangable sister-"  
Mickey scoffs,  
"I wanna tell you about my favorite pictures," Ian says, voice dropping into a sultry tone.  
"Okay." Mickey says slowly, already knowing what pictures Ian's talking about.  
"Is that okay?" Ian asks, voice softer and more insecure for just a moment.  
"Yeah." Mickey breathes. 

"I mean a butt plug? Really? You're so dirty."  
Mickey chokes, and he can feel Ian's smirk through the phone, asshole.  
"Does it fill you up good babe? Bet we could use it to plug you up, keep you full of my come until I'm ready to go again and again. Keep you all wet and loose for me."  
Mickey can feel himself getting hard ridiculously fast, and the dirty talk shouldn't be turning him on this much but it is because he apparently has a barebacking kink, and he palms his steadily growing erection. 

"And don't get me started on your ass in these lace panties." Ian groans and Mickey shudders. "Blue is definitely your color."  
Mickey can't help it, he pops the button on his jeans and yanks the zipper down, and pulls out his leaking cock.  
"Just wanna bend you over and spank you until my handprint is bruised on your ass."  
Mickey moans, spitting in his hand and starts jerking himself off. 

"Oh god Mick, are you touching yourself?"  
Mickey moans in answer as he runs his thumb over the head of his cock, gathering the precome there.  
"Fuck that's so hot. Think I could get you off by just talking about you? Your hot little responsive body and all the things I wanna do to it?"  
Mickey squeezes his hand tighter, leaning his other hand on the counter to hold himself up. 

"Yeah, Ian keep going." Mickey says softly. He knows Ian can hear the slick sounds of his hand flying over his cock and his labored breathing, just as he can hear Ian panting into his ear.  
"I wanna suck you off through the panties too. Ever had a blow job through lace? Feels so fucking good. You'd love it." 

Mickey pinches his nipple through his shirt, and hangs on every one of Ian's words. His voice is ridiculously raspy and Mickey's not going to be able to keep it up, his brains already fuzzy with thoughts of more sex with Ian.  
"You know what I'm gonna do? I'm gonna bend you over and fuck you until you scream, until your hole is all puffy and filled with my come and then you wanna know what I'm gonna do Mickey?"  
"What?" He asks, dazed.

"I'm gonna plug you up, and make you put on your panties. I'd make you go to work like that too. So while everyone thinks you're this big bad ass security guard, I'll know that you're just my good little boy, all stuffed with my come and that you can't wait to come home and let me fill you up even more."  
Mickey hollers as he comes, splashing over his hand and jeans, catching himself on wobbly elbows on the counter.  
"Ian." He whimpers.  
"Good boy." Ian croons, before his voice returns to it's normal tone. "Let's meet for coffee and exchange phones, how about around three? I'm not sure if you have plans but I do need my phone for work stuff. Does that sound good?" 

Mickey's still panting and he doesn't understand how he's completely boneless and Ian's chattering away.  
"Alright, I'm going to take that as a yes. Starbucks on Grand? Three o'clock."  
Mickey nods slowly as if Ian can see him and Ian laughs softly, "See you then Mickey. Oh and if you want to look at the pictures on my phone you can, I have nothing to hide." And then he's gone, and Mickey's left breathless, wondering what the hell just happened. 

Mickey looks through Ian's pictures as he waits for his shower to get warm and picks out an outfit for coffee with Ian. 

He doesn't know why Ian was laughing at his selfies because honestly his aren't much better. Except the shirtless ones, those are pretty good. He's got tons of pictures of what he assumes is Ian's family, a group of them hugging a red haired girl at what looks like a high school graduation. There's a ton of pictures of sunrises, and he can't help but wonder if he took all of those. He would have had to be up really early to take them. Then there's a few pictures of Ian in the gold booty shorts he got to know personally and a couple dick pics which he enjoys of course. 

Mickey arrives before Ian and he stands awkwardly with his back against the wall, playing with Ian's phone, even though it's not even unlocked.  
"Beat the next level on Candy Crush for me?" Ian asks, scaring the hell out of Mickey. He jumps slightly and Ian laughs, patting his shoulder. "You alright?"  
"Jesus, don't sneak up on people."  
"What are you gonna do? Hit me?"  
"If you don't watch it then yeah."  
Ian rolls his eyes and grabs Mickey's hand, leading him into the line. 

"My treat." Ian says, batting Mickey's hand away from his pocket. "For making you come out again."  
Mickey shrugs and orders a caramel frappachino with extra whipped cream because he has a massive sweet tooth and Ian order a coffee with two creams because he clearly does not.  
"No sugar?" Mickey asks as if he's been personally offended. Ian laughs and leads them to a tall table by the window. It's not until Mickey sets his drink down and struggles to hoist himself onto the tall chair that he realizes Ian is laughing at him. 

"You're a fucking dick." Mickey complains, finally sitting down on the chair.  
Ian laughs harder, and takes a sip of his coffee, burning his tounge.  
"Ow."  
"That's what you get."  
Ian sticks his tounge out at him and grabs his phone off the table.  
"Did I get any phone calls?"  
"Nope. You're surprisingly unpopular."  
"Ha ha." Ian says sarcastically. "Was just wondering if any clients had called." 

Mickey's curiosity spikes,  
"What do you do?"  
"I'm a contractor. I basically order around everyone to build shit for me."  
"Sounds nice."  
"I know right? I love it. It's nice to have control over something. Right now I'm building my sister a house!" He smiles brightly and Mickey takes a drink to avoid saying something dumb like, you should smile more.  
"That's great Ian."  
"It'll be ready next fall! Now I know that's a long time but I have so many siblings that there needs to be lots of rooms and I want it to be nice you know?"  
"Of course." 

"Sorry, wow my mouth kinda ran away with me. Um, here's your phone and sorry for everything. Especially the pictures, that was really inappropriate, I'm sorry."  
"It's fine, really." Stop apologizing. Mickey wants to say. 

"Im sure you want me to get out of your hair so-"  
"Will you stop acting like you know what I want?" Mickey demands. "You know nothing about what I want. I didn't want to sleep with you cause I thought you owed me, I would never do that. I slept with you cause you're gorgeous and fun and I want to get to know you and go out with you maybe. I'm not pissed you went through my pictures, embarrassed at first maybe but-" He lowers his voice, "I came so hard and that was so hot and if I didn't want to see you again I would have just showed up at your apartment and dropped it off right away. I wanted to see you again so I could work up the nerve to ask you out on a real date." 

Ian stares at him eyes wide.  
"So you don't know a damn thing about what I want." Mickey snaps.  
Ian continues staring at him.  
"Okay," Mickey says slowly. "I probably meant to do it better than that, and less aggressive but-"  
Ian cuts him off by shoving his lips to Mickey's, kissing him gently.  
"You really wanna go on a date with me?"  
"Of course."  
Ian blushes and takes a drink of his coffee eyes still on Mickey's. 

They set up the date for the next Friday, and they meet at the the theater. Mickey buys Ian's movie ticket to Tammy despite his protests and Mickey rolls his eyes, leading him to the concession stand,  
"I wanted to take you out, I'm paying."  
"Oh so you're one of those guys?" Ian asks, pointing to the box of candy he wants, Mike and Ike's.  
"One of what guys?"  
"Who always has to pay for everything."  
Mickey snorts, "Hell no, you can pay next time."  
Ian smiles and nudges his shoulder as the teenage girl behind the counter pushes over a bucket of popcorn.  
"There's gonna be a next time?"  
Mickey blushes and rolls his eyes, grabbing the popcorn.  
"Shut up." 

They happily munch on popcorn and try to concentrate on Tammy, it's supposed to be funny but it just isn't. Mickey shifts awkwardly, pressing closer to Ian ready to apologize, but Ian is already leaning into him, speaking wetly into his ear,  
"This movie sucks."  
"I know."  
Ian grins, flicking his tounge against the shell of Mickey's ear,  
"We should make out."  
"We can't do that! We're not horny teenagers anymore!" He hisses.  
"Trust me, if we get caught, they'll take one look at you and forgive me for being distracted." 

Mickey rolls his eyes, but moves the arm of the chair, so he can lean in and cradle Ian's face with both of his hands. Ian tilts his head and ducks in to kiss Mickey softly, tasting like sugar and butter. He moans a little too loudly as Mickey strokes his tounge with his own, and he pulls away slightly,  
"You've gotta be quiet." He hisses into Ian's ear.  
"Sorry that I'm thinking about your talented tounge in other places." Ian snarks, bracing a hand on Mickey's thigh and leaning in to kiss him again. 

They make out sloppily for awhile, breaking away to check the screen but sadly the movie seems to be far from resolution. Eventually Ian moves his hand from Mickey's thigh, to palm his dick at the same time he bites his lip, hard. Mickey grunts, hips jerking before he pulls away,  
"Ian we can't."  
"We can, if you're quiet." He whispers hotly, popping the button on Mickey's jeans.  
"Ian, I can't-" 

Mickey shuts up when Ian closes his mouth over his and pulls him out of his boxers. He swallows all of Mickey's moans and tightens his grip, they've gotta do this fast. 

By the time Mickey's close to coming, Ian's had to move his hand to cover his mouth, his own mouth kissing up his neck.  
"Come on Mick, hurry up babe. You gotta come on or we're gonna get caught. Can take our time later-" Ian swipes his thumb against the head of Mickey's cock, dipping just slightly into slit and Mickey's hips thrust into his hand before his stills, biting Ian's fingers as he comes. 

Ian watches in amazement as Mickey comes, face contorted in pleasure. As he comes down, Ian strokes his hair, trying to keep him quiet. As Mickey pulls up his pants and boxers, Ian sucks his come soaked fingers into his mouth, cleaning his hand effectively. When Mickey's done, he offers a wad of napkins, eyes wide when Ian shakes his head.  
"But-" 

Ian winks at him and Mickey makes a choking noise. Ian busts out laughing and Mickey slaps his arm. They're still recovering from their laugh attack, when a security guard walks up.  
"Excuse me gentleman. We got some complaints about noises coming from back here."  
Mickey freezes, but Ian just rubs the back of his neck,  
"Sorry my boyfriend has a tummy ache!" Ian chirps. "We were actually just going to go, sorry." 

The guard squints at them in the dark but then nods, and leaves. Ian grabs Mickey and leads him out of the theater. By the time they're in the car, they're laughing, and Mickey slaps Ian.  
"You little fucker! I can't believe you jerked me off in a movie theater."  
Ian giggles and drops his head to Mickey's shoulder as he starts the ignition,  
"You smell like jizz."  
"Fuck off."  
Ian kisses Mickey's jaw,  
"Thanks for taking me out, I had a lot of fun."  
"You sound surprised."  
"I do not. Just thinking-" 

Mickey bites his lower lip, turning onto the highway,  
"About what?"  
Ian pats his thigh,  
"Nothing bad. Just how I wished that you would have been my blind date instead of Jeff. Would have made that night much easier."  
"Yeah but then I wouldn't have been able to save your ginger ass."  
"Never gonna let that go huh?"  
"Never. Besides, if you would have seen me in that restaurant you would have got up and walked away." 

Ian's mouth drops open slightly,  
"That's not true!"  
"I'm not-" He clears his throat. "I'm not clean, I'm the definition of Southside."  
"You're not dirty!" Ian says as of he'd been personally offended. "Mickey you're gorgeous, and I wouldn't have walked away! Knuckle tattoos and all."  
Mickey blushes and stays silent, chewing on his lip nervously.  
"I would have taken one look at you and been like here's my big bad ass knight in shining armor." 

Mickey snorts, pulling to a stop in front of Ian's apartment building,  
"Should probably just change my name then, huh?"  
"Probably, big guy. You're never getting rid of me."  
"Little much for a first date huh?"  
"You never wondered why I was being set up on blind dates?"  
"I did, but I just assumed it had to do with your unquenchable thirst for dick."  
Ian flips him off, as he heads into his apartment building.

**Author's Note:**

> Talk to me on tumblr for prompts or stuff you want sequels too: mickeymousemilkovich.tumblr  
> Xx


End file.
